I Love You
by Alec Mori
Summary: Alfred's been wanting to tell Matthew how he feels, but hasn't had the courage. how will this turn out? Rated M for Yaoi, boy x boy. US/Canada. don't like it? don't read.


_Hey there, to whoever chooses to read my crazy story. Alice Mori here, with a fanfic requested by __**Royal Puppet Master**__. I dedicate the story not only to them, but to a certain Britannia Angel (you know who you are, lol) without whom, my fail attempt at fluff would have been posted. And god knows we can't have me writing any more fails than necessary._

_Now beware: if you hate boy x boy, or have something against the pairing America x Canada, under no condition should you be reading this. I mean, seriously, I don't want stupid flames telling me that I shouldn't be writing this stuff. I'm not forcing you to read it._

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Hetalia. There would be far more Russia if I did._

_And on that lovely note, here's the story._

America knocked on his brother's door, hoping that the Canadian would be home. Silence rang in the American's ears, making his apprehension towards the thought of actually telling the fellow nation grow. However, Alfred had sworn on his superman t-shirt and comic book collection that today would be the day. The day he would stop acting like such a girl when it came to talking about his feelings. The day he would finally tell Matthew that he loved him.

While thinking of his love, he thought of how France had said the former cowboy's secretiveness about the confession was making him sexually frustrated. Remembering these thoughts, he also wondered why he hadn't seen that Frenchman, or England for that matter, since the conversation.

Shaking his head he blocked out these random thoughts for sake of whatever innocence he had. After the passing of ten minutes with no response, Alfred took out the key to the purple eyes nation's house on his key ring, deciding he may as well let himself in. Matthew had given it to him after Russia had more the once tried to get in and 'become one' with his brother. Stupid Commie, trying to take his Mattie.

Closing the door slowly behind himself, the American then began searching to see if Matthew just hadn't heard him by doing other trivial things. A light noise came from the direction of the couch, and he took a hesitant step back. Oh, gods save him now…  
Two beady eyes stared up at him, narrowed dangerously, as the bear moved from the couch towards him.

"America?" The bear asked, tilting its head slightly.

"Uh…yeah…" Alfred answered slowly, a little bit confused by the question. He was the hero was he not? How the hell could Kumajiro forget him? The Bear suddenly looked far more furious than he had initially.

"Asshole." Kumajiro growled, lunging at the American with his claws. Alfred made a less then manly yelp, now booking it towards Matthew's room. All but slamming the door shut, he let air make its way back into his lungs as his back pressed against the oak. Alfred waited till the scratching on the other side dimmed away signaling the bear had given up.

Slowly turning, he noticed the Canadian's figure that laid on the bed, sleeping. Blinking, Alfred smiled, as he watched his brother's chest rising and falling when he breathed. Such a heavy sleeper sometimes. Without his glasses on, he looked so much more like a child, innocent and calm. Alfred leaned with one knee on the bed to caress his brother's golden locks, an unintentional sigh escaping his lips.

"Mattie, you have no idea how cute you are sometimes…" He whispered softly to the sleeping figure. The usually unnoticed nation stirred slightly, becoming accustomed to the feeling of Alfred's fingers going through his hair.

Ever since the American had come to terms with his feelings for the Canadian, it had become much easier to notice the other at meetings and when he came into the room. It surprised the usually dense brother that nobody ever really seemed to notice Canada. He frowned at the memory of the times where he had been unaware and ignorant of his own brother, even when he was being bullied. Feeling like an asshole for not having given him any recognition before, Alfred felt his frown deepen. Maybe that was why Kumajiro thought he was an ass too.

"I'm so sorry, Mattie…" He murmured, giving a light kiss to the purple eyed nation's forehead, letting his lips linger for a few extra seconds. As he removed, his eyes, the 'hero' met tired purple eyes staring up at him. Was that a light blush that crept its way onto Canada's cheeks?  
"Alfred… what're you doing here?" Canada yawned, not seeming to register that America was currently undergoing a mini panic attack.

"Uh, well, you see, um…" Alfred stammered, his own cheeks starting to flush slightly. 'Man up, you're the hero, right? You gotta tell him how you feel.' He thought. It worked for all heroes. Superman got Lois Lain didn't he? Determined to say what he had come to tell the other. "It's just that, well… I was bored," he lied horribly. Damn it. Matthew tilted his head slightly, looking a tad confused.

"Alfred, why the heck are you lying to me, you hoser? Just tell me the truth." He demanded. He then proceeded to pout like a child, making the American just wanted to hug him right then and there.

"Well… Just that, really. I mean that I lo… Love you." He choked out, flushing a deeper shade of red. Understanding dawned on Matthew's face, and he smiled. "I-it's okay if you don't f-feel the same, I understand I-" Matthew placed a single finger on Alfred's lips to silence him.

"Alfred, shhh, it's okay. I have feelings for you too… sure, I thought there was no way anyone would ever notice me, you especially, but… " Canada confessed, trailing off at the end. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around America in a hug. Alfred stared in surprise, not having expected the shy nation to have had any feelings of the sort towards him. For some reason, only now did Alfred register the fact that Matthew's home was a lot colder than he usually kept his, he shivered returning the embrace. His grip around Matthew became tighter, as he pulled the other closer to himself in a desperate attempt to warm up. "Uh, Alfred... is there any particular reason you're trying to hug me to death?"

"Not trying to hug you to death. Your damn country is just too freaking cold for me to be much further away. You have some seriously cold weather in the winter." The American whined, trying to use the other's body heat to warm himself. Canada smiled at his brother's childish attitude, nuzzling against America's neck.

"I swear Alfred, sometimes you make me question as to how old you really are."

"Hey! I am a fully grown adult, not a crazy little kid! Okay, well maybe I'm crazy, but…" Canada hushed the babbling American by pressing his lips tentatively against the others. America was slow to grasp what was currently happening, but once he had, he gradually responded, his tongue pressing against the Canadians lower lip in wait of permission to deepen the kiss. Flushing a deeper red, Matthew allowed him to do so, groaning when Alfred's tongue rolled provocatively across his own. Breaking apart for air, the pair were both flushed and panting, unsure of what would happen next.

"Alfred, I don't care what happens next, but no matter what, I'll always love you." Matthew promised, smiling gently. Alfred looked at his brother, removing his glasses, and placing them on the bed stand.

"I know, Mattie. And I love you too. So sorry in advance, 'cause tomorrow you're gonna be hurtin' like a bitch." America agreed, smirking predatorily at Canada. Matthew blinked in surprise as he was pushed so his back was against the bed, Alfred looking down at him lustfully through half lidded eyes.

"A-Alfred, what're you-"

"Just relax." The American interrupted, before kissing Canada roughly on the mouth. He trailed down Matthew's neck with butterfly kisses, chuckling lightly when he earned a low moan from the other.

"Ah…Ah! Alfred!" Matthew groaned, as the other nation's hands slipped under his shirt, running across his skin. America smirked against Canada's neck, before sucking on a sensitive piece of flesh on Canada's neck. Matthew's breath hitched, and his lips were roughly assaulted again by Alfred. He looked up into his brother's eyes, to be met with a look that could only be described as intense lust, and tried unsuccessfully to block the moan that arose from Alfred grinding their hips lightly. America grinned, noticing the other nation trying to hold back his pleasure. He threw off his jacket, and quickly pulled off his USA t-shirt, sick of the clothing getting in his way. He caught Canada eying his chest, and smirked.

"Like what you see, Mattie?" He breathed, before pulling a Swiss army knife from his back pocket. He made quick work of cutting through the Canadian's sweater, followed by his thermal knit shirt. Matthew shivered at the sudden exposure to the cold, and Alfred's smirk deepened at this. "Feeling cold now, Mattie? Don't worry; I'll warm you up pretty fast." The American assured Canada, looking down at his growing arousal. He bent over, and kissed to bulge through the fabric of his jeans, chuckling when Matthew cried out.

"A-Alfred, quit teasing already…" Canada begged, starting to feel uncomfortable from the heat that was pressing on his lower regions. Deciding against drawing it out as long as he could, America made up his mind that he would stop playing games, and let the Canadian have what he wanted.

"Are you sure you're willing to do this, Mattie? I don't wanna rush you into anything." Alfred urged, blinking in surprise when Matthew grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"Just do it already. I don't know how much longer I can wait." The American nodded, before breaking away to remove the rest of Canada's and his own clothes. He grabbed a bottle of lotion, slicking his fingers and his length, before flipping the nation onto his stomach. He slowly stretched Canada's entrance, not wanting him to have to feel any pain from what he was about to carry out. When he hit a certain angle, the Canadian cried out, and he smirked.

"Found your spot already, Mattie." He taunted, making sure to press against the spot again. He figured that Matthew would have to be ready by now, so he removed his fingers, to be met with a mewl of disappointment. "Relax Mattie, I'm gonna replace it with something much better than my fingers, real soon too. I hope you're ready." He warned, before thrusting himself into Canada harshly. His brother cried out, as this was very different from when Alfred had been fingering him. The American was absolutely still, not wanting his lover to be in too much pain, even though in his mind he was desperate for release.

"Ah god, Alfred, please move…" Matthew begged, not caring how it would hurt him tomorrow. His brother started building a slow pace, until he hit a spot that had Mathew moaning loudly. He started quickening his movement, thrusting violently into that spot again and again, moaning loudly when Canada tightened around him. As they finally both released, he collapsed next to his brother, holding him close.

"I promise I'll never forget you again, Mattie. I love you so much." Alfred panted, kissing his brother's forehead.

"I'll always love you, Alfred. No matter what."

_So, like I said, Thanks to my friends __**Royal Puppet Master**__, and the very magical Britannia angel who happens to make me laugh every day. Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
